


i need you

by redledgers



Series: show me why [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Post Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Post winter break, Percy and Cassandra have a talk.





	

Cassandra calls him two hours after they reach campus, and he picks up because he must have forgotten something important—she never calls otherwise. He’s greeted by a very formal “Percival, we should talk.” As if they hadn’t done more talking over the course of the month than they had in years.

He sits down on his bed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you without Vex’ahlia there.” She sounds rather cheery, and Percy isn’t sure what to make of that.

“About what?” Does she disapprove of his girlfriend? Does she even care? Or is it completely unrelated? Whatever it was, he was about to find out, so he toed off his shoes and laid back on his bed.

“I never pegged you for someone to have the social life that leads to getting a girlfriend,” she starts. “And I highly doubt Vax will let you get away if you do anything else to hurt her but I will be next in line, brother, don’t you dare think I won’t be.”

Percy huffs out a laugh. “I don’t doubt she’ll have had her way with me before either you or her brother can step in. Cass, I think you grew up too fast.”

They’re both somber for a moment before she speaks again. “Thank you for coming home.” 

“Even though I brought home friends?”

He hears Cass make a soft noise on the other end of the line, but he can’t quite make out what. “You have a good heart is all. Please don’t keep running, though. I need you.”

Percy rolls onto his side and presses the phone as close to his face as he can. “I won’t,” he vows. “I’ll even call you once a week if you want.”

“No need to go that overboard, Percival. I just want to keep you back. I had fun.” Fun wasn’t a word Cassandra used seriously, not for a while now. The fact she was using it so genuinely struck a chord in Percy. He regretted being distant over the past two years, regretted what he had done before that, but he has his sister back and he’s honestly so  _happy_.

“You’re welcome to visit me here whenever you want, Vex would let you stay in her dorm.” He waits for Cassandra to stop laughing before continuing. “Go do whatever work we distracted you from this month. I’ll see you soon.”

When she hangs up, he can’t stop smiling until Vax barges into his room. “We’re getting pizza, rich boy, if you want any.” As an afterthought he adds, “No girls tonight, just us.”

Percy tosses his phone beside him on the bed. “Sure.”


End file.
